Death
Alas, poor sketch characters. Major Theme: *A Date With Scarlett *Too Curious George *Stoop!d Monkey *12 Angry Little People *A Scooby Friday *A Name That Parents Should Never Give Their Children *A Present For You *Archie's Final Destination *Benny Hill Funeral *Bring Out Your Dead *Bungee Snack *Can We Handle The Truth? *Care Bear Genocide *Car Jumper *Cereal Killer *Codename: The Abortionator *Crazy Monkeys on Land Mine Island *Cut Down in His Optimus Prime *Dead Snowman *Delicious Gummy Bears *The Death of He-Man *Fatal Sneeze *Go Go Gadget Killing Machine *Grand Theft City *Hangman Serial Killer *Heart Attacks Abound *Here For The Monkey *Horror Friends Forever *Hunting Dog Heart Attack *I Found Dad *Inept Magician *Ironic Heart Attack *Kill Bunny *Kitten Sneeze *Love You TiVo *Montezuma's Revenge *Murder In Smurf Town X *NRA Kids Club *Number Five Is Alive *Oblivious Grandpa *Opening Sequence *Out of Ice Cream *Pac-Matrix *Paper Cut *Plane Crash *Poor, Poor Ricky *Robot Chicken Oz *Robot Chicken Telethon *Roof Jumper *Shazam! *Spy vs. Spy *Ted & Jenna's Rampage *That Was Close *There Can Be Only One Lohan *Twinkie the Kid Showdown *Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect *Unsolved Case Files: I, Rosie *Walt Disney Attacks! *Weasel Stomping Day *Wedding Heart Attack *Yuma's Dimension *We'll Be Dead Soon *Wowsers *Zombie Idol Minor Theme: *3 Fast 3 Furious *America's Most Tragic Home Videos *Apocalypse Pony *A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas *The A-Team *At the Movies *Bad Dog *Batcave Discovery *Behind the Music: Electric Mayhem *The Best Spaceship Ever *Big Bird Flu *Bloopers! *Bloopers! Two *Bloopers! Three *Buffy: Season 8 *Lego Launch Failure *Cat Court *Calvin's Therapy Adventures *Cameron's Last Day *Clown Car Accident *The CEO of Burger King *Chili Time *Chipmunks Origin *Clifford the REALLY Big Red Dog *Cork *Dance Dance Counter-Revolution *Djinni Mermaid *Dragon's Lair: The Middle Ages *Enter the Fat One *Enter the Fat One (Part 2) *Feel Lucky, Punk? *First Date *Forgetful Peter Pan *Fruity Fables *GPS Dating *Halo Kong *Happy Ending *Heimlich Begins *Hell Freezes Over *Hogan's Heroes *Hollywood Spotlight *Huggytime Bears *Idle Nuts *The Incredible Adventures of the Olsen Twins *Inept Secret Agent *It's a Wimpy-Filled Life *Jared Breaks His Diet *Jasper, the Douchebag Ghost *Jaws: Special Edition *Jesus and the Argonauts *King of the Beach *The Kraken Is Free *Meteorgeddon *Monkeys in Outer Space *Mouse Kamikaze *Mr. & Mrs. Brady *Mr. Six Pays a Visit *My Stalker *Ninja Stars *NORAD Shoots Down Santa *Omaha's Number 1 News Team *Phyllis Diller Spray-n-Play *Rainbow Brite Breaking & Entering *Redshirt Revenge *The Real World: Metropolis *Rick Shaw *Sci-Fi Convention War *The Secret Life of Jack-O'Lanterns *Secrets of the Animal Kingdom *Senior Mutant Ninja Turtles *Shatner's Toupee *Skater McGee *Space Checkers *Space Invaders *Stix are Intended for Children *Stretch Armstrong Transplant *The Surreal Life *Swedish Chef's Jaunt *The Time of the Great Pumpkin *The Last Unicorn *Titanic Instant Messaging *Tooth and Consequences *Tough Love *This is Going to Hurt Me *Used Car Surprise *Vampire Chase *Where Are They Now? *Where's Michael? *Winter Pet Games *Wishes Come True *X-Academy *You Got Robo-Served Category:Themes